


the little girl alone

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	the little girl alone

She has always starved, starved for love, starved for acceptance, starved for a real family. A family that will believe in her. The one that cares for more than her ability, for her as a person.

When she finally gets them, she isn’t starving anymore. She’s full, but she’s on her way to die. Somewhere in her, she realizes that she would rather die then starve more. Then be a walking corpse.

Of course, being neither is definitely preferred. So she fights, fights against the people who starved her.

And she wins. Katara, she is full and so, so alive.


End file.
